epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brick
Brick is a recurring crafting item in the , introduced in . It is a reddish-brown brick with eight small holes (in EBF3&4) or two square holes (in EBF5) in its sides. It is used for forging mostly -related equipment, as well as heavy or bulky weapons and armor. Similar to the Snowball, Brick doubles up as a throwable item in EBF5, dealing -elemental damage with chance to the target. It applies Target to the user, and has lower accuracy than average. Bricks can be bought in The Town for 40 gold in EBF3, in Greenwood Village, Whitefall Town, and Goldenbrick Resort for 40 gold in EBF4, and in Hope Harbor, Greenwood Village, Mystic Woods and Redpine Town for 40 gold in EBF5. Stats Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |Acc1 = 90% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Also gives 5x to the user. +100% power and Target stacks for each equip on the user that boosts thrown items. Before the v2 update, had 60 power and gave 3x to the user.}} Drop Rate Brick is dropped mostly by foes made of clay and stone. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Blue Clay - 100% * Dark Clay - 100% * Kitten Fort - 100% * Red Clay - 100% * Shark Igloo - 100% Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Black Clay - 70% * Blue Clay - 70% * Green Clay - 70% * Red Clay - 70% * White Clay - 70% * Yellow Clay - 70% * Ancient Eye - 50% * Sacred Rune - 50% * Emerald Rune - 40% * Clay Idol - 30% * Rock Sprite - 30% Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * Ancient Monolith - 100% x3 * Sandstone Boulder - 100% * Earth Dragon - 100% * Stone Idol - 50% * Chunky Gloop - 50% * Dirt Boulder - 50% * Rock Sprite - 25% Additionally, it can drop when destroying dirt piles with The Shovel, with 20% chance. Forging Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Gaia Axe - 1 on level 2, 4 on level 3 * Obsidian - 2 on level 3, 2 on level 4 * Red Vulcan - 2 on level 3, 3 on level 4, 10 on level 5 * Heavy Claw - 3 on level 2 * God Hand - 3 on level 2, 10 on level 5 * Knight Helmet - 2 on level 2 * Knight Armor - 3 on level 2 Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Magma Hammer - 5 on level 2 * Road Sign - 3 on level 2 * Quake Maker - 5 on level 2, 5 on level 3 * Beast Badge - 5 on level 2, 6 on level 3 Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * Berzerker - 5 on level 2, 10 on level 3, 10 on level 4 * Celtic Cross - 4 on level 2, 1 on level 3 * Buster Sword - 4 on level 3 * Dragon Helm - 2 on level 2, 1 on level 3 * Curly Horns - 1 on level 2 * Dragon Armor - 2 on level 2, 8 on level 3 * Genji Armor - 1 on level 2, 4 on level 3 * Turtle Gi - 1 on level 2, 8 on level 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Items Category:Throwable Items